Cats Legend
Characters 112.jpg|Amulius Larry.gif|Larry Frees.jpg|Mainus 8592010-cartoon-illustration-of-cute-little-kitten.jpg|Gaius Part 1. Chapter 1(Introduction) Gaius and Mical were created when there was a terrible experiment on the planet Katz which nearly wiped out the cats race, but luckly many cats survived and there were the two most powerful cats who were meant to be rivals forever ! Their creater was Mainus. The experiment happened when Mainus added too much chemical sto his test subjects.Just seconds near the explosion Mainus realised that he have added too much chemicals said to himself "what have I done??".Then there was the sudden explosion....The cats race on the planet nearly vanished...but the cats seemed to have survived the explosion and Mainus was sent away because cats blamed him for the experiment and he was forced to leave the planet for 1 year... After his return he found a cat named Gaius and there wasn't another cat along with Gaius which was Mical who turned evil as soon as he got his new powers.So Mainus decided to add new powers to Gaius.What Mainus didn't know was that the cats can transform.Not knowing that could make the lives of many cats in danger.The danger was that the transformations could effect the person who transforms it and could effect his emotions.If the transformer has an angry emotion it could mean disaster to the ones who are near that person.But the danger was only upon Mical for he was only evil while Gaius was pure hearted. Well Mical wasn't so pure therefore it'll make things alot harder for the two of them to beat this evil cat.2 years before Mical's arrival Mainus noticed the danger by accident. He then tried to make another experiment such as these ones but then he realised that he would also put many innocent lives in danger . Therefore he decided that he would only count on Gaius to defeat the evil cat Mical.For he does not want to fight cats and bully them which would restore his evil self and he also feared that he might start to kill many innocent people again.He decided that he should get rid of the evil cat but the cat was always hiding somewhere in the galaxy. So he commanded Gaius the cat who was kind and nice to all beings to find Mical and kill him. But there was no difference Gaius couldn't find Mical. Part 2.Chapter 1 (the lost brother) Mainus also have his long lost brother who is also a Saiyan.Larry was the brother of Mainus. He renamed himself to Larry Mainus because he could not find his long lost brother. The loss of his brother made him evil and he would go on and kill anyone if it was to get his brother back.He could easily loose his temper if anyone annoyed him or mocked him dearly. He have slaughtered many innocent lives because the loss of his brother..His father also does the same.Larry would go anywhere and find his brother and would also fight the most powerful beings in the universe. He didn't found his younger until he met Mical, the evil cat who told him that Mainus was on the Katz planet if he do a favour for him. Larry did him a favour which was to train him to become stronger. Then he went off to find his brother....For years and years he tried to search around the galaxy but could never locate the planet Katz. Well Mainus also have his father who is also searching for him at the same time together with Larry. The name of his father was Amulius Mainus.Amulius Mainus is the father of Larry Mainus and Mainus. Amulius was searching for his lost son. He is also a Saiyan, just like Larry and Mainus, but he isn't all that intelligent. He, along with his son, turned evil and started to kill innocent lives for nothing.He was searching galaxy after galaxy for his son.Then he decided that he would rather blow every planet up if he didn't find his son on the desire section of the planet.Although unlike his son Larry he wouldn't fight the strongest beings in the universe just to get his son back because he is scared of them. He would rather hide behind his son Larry rather than fighting his worst nightmares such as the most powerful beings in the universe. So the search begins for the two of them for Mainus who was lost among the galaxy. Amulius of course rather blow up the planets if he cannot sense his son's power or spot his son. However his son Larry would search around the planet and if he didn't see his brother he too would blow up the planet. Amulius and Larry were cold-hearted saiyans and Larry knew that in his heart that Mical was a rival of Mainus/ or something. However Larry intended not to tell his father about that. Part 3. Chapter 1(Mical the evil cat) Ever since Mical was created he was pure evil and all he wanted to do was kill or destroy things. But first he got away from Mainus his creator and then trained himself to become stronger with the help of Mainus' brother Larry. He is an evil cat who plans to destroy the katz planet and he has got superior power unlike ordinary cats. He is a really mean cat although he may look nice or friendly, he is totally mean.. He intends to be the king of all living cats. This guy is totally off the hook and he likes to bully other little cats buy his super natural powers.He also like to annoy others and would kill anyone who dares to stands in his way and is rather annoying to his minions.He would also kill every living cats on the katz on the planet. He also uses his cute power to lure his enemy and strike with his super natural powers.He highly believes himself to be the most powerful cat in the world!He is also so stubborn about giving up.He is usually easy going on his opponents and would like to toy with them before showing off his true super natural cat powers which is not that all powerful but extremely effective against his cat foes.Mical being an evil cat also has his own weakness.... His Rival is Gaius(Cat) a cat like him during the terrible experiment. All thanks to Larry this evil cat grew stronger than before and know how to transforms his ultamite transformation. Although Mical still has his silly little fears.There are two fears that weakens him the most and they are.... *Evil looking Dogs(scares him to death) *A supreme cat warrior(if only the cat warrior has enough skills to defeat him) His evil form increases his powers greatly and makes all of his wounds heal after transforming. Unlike Gaius' form however his evil form does looks a bit more scary compared to Gaius. Category:Page added by Mass Destroyer Category:Page created by Mass Destroyer Category:Gaius(Cat) Category:Mical(Cat) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Katz Category:Larry Mainus Category:Amulius Mainus Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Stories